


Just One Change

by Archaeologyfiend



Series: Avatar One Shots [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Lord Azulon, Fire Lord Zuko, Last Will and Testament of Azulon, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai's A+ Parenting, Political schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeologyfiend/pseuds/Archaeologyfiend
Summary: Ozai was never as subtle as he thought and all of his schemes are unravelled before they are ever implemented.OrAzulon lives and plots a plan of his own to defeat Ozai without more blood being spilled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, technically this is a two shot as it was getting too long for just a single story. Takes place (mostly) right before the Crossroads of Destiny, so Azula's around but not actually present in the story.

_It was the dark of night when Ozai attempted to kill his father. And he would have succeeded if his wife hadn’t been preparing for this very action for years. She knew that he would not hesitate to kill anyone, no matter their relation to him. Wife, son, daughter, brother, father… they were all merely pawns to him in a grand game not of his own making. And that power grab would get him killed._

_She had taken her concerns to her father-in-law early in their marriage, only to be laughed away. It had seemed funny to him then- this small peasant’s daughter, only important for her connections to Avatar Roku, a half-forgotten prophecy and her father’s line back to the Sun Warriors. What could she possibly know of politics? And it was true, she knew nothing of politics. But Ursa was an actress and she knew people. She knew when they were acting, playing a role and Ozai was not a good actor. He thought himself above all and the longer they were married the more this appeared to be true. And then, when her son was two years of age and she barely recovered from childbed once more, he accepted the truth of the words the Peasant Princess had spoken to him all those years ago._

_Ozai had been presumptive. An assassin in the night, baring his mark that failed. Azulon had been furious, but he was also a brilliant strategist. And by law, there needed to be proof before he could just strike a Prince and heir in line to the throne out of the running for Fire Lord. One assassination was not enough- after all, the assassin could have gotten the mark from anywhere and it could even have come from any member of Ozai’s household, servants and all. But, Azulon knew. And that was all that was needed._

_It took several letters to a family that she had not seen in years before they could move anywhere. Ozai was stupidly unaware of the knowledge that being a florist’s daughter gave her- ignorant of the fact that his own father had talked his wife out of murdering him with poison the night he first dared raise a hand to their son. And then later, when he did the same to their daughter. Nine years it took of restraint, before Ozai took one step too far and sealed his own fate. After all, the man never thought to check if there had been any other ears in that chamber. Had never taken the time to learn the epithet ‘all walls have ears’. And these ears belonged to certain nobles placed there, the most loyal of the Royal Guard, a couple of council members._

_Apparently, it was also a lesson he had forgotten to teach his daughter._

_Ozai thought he had won after watching his father drink poisoned tea and his wife supposedly banished. What he didn’t know, however, was the part where Azulon took the antidote, gifted to him many years ago by Ursa, an hour after his son left. It left him weakened, and had damn near killed him, but he stubbornly lived on. Lived on to change and dispatch his official will to where Ozai would never think to look._

_When Ozai was crowned Fire Lord, rampant in his success and revelling in his supposed victory, Azulon had already left the city. He had a son to find, and daughter-in-law to return._

* * *

Jeong Jeong stared at the man in front of him, calmly sipping tea made from his own pot. He understood that he probably looked like a gaping recruit, staring at their superior for the first time, but this was not a possibility that he had ever expected. After all, he had been in the capital five years ago and the Avatar had only just left, followed by his wayward student. He had thought that, having left the army three years ago, he had left the court politics behind him.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

“General Jeong Jeong,” the man in front of him stated. “Are you going to spend the entire time gaping at me like a fish?” This statement came with a quirk of a white eyebrow. Jeong Jeong scowled.

“Forgive me, Your Highness. It was said you were dead.”

“A rumour allowed to be exaggerated,” the man dismissed, waving one sharp-nailed hand in front of him. Even dressed in drab Earth Kingdom browns and greens of a traveller, he had kept the long near-talon-like nails. But he had to admit, it made logical sense. “I take it Colonel Chey made it to you?” Jeong Jeong raised his own eyebrow.

“I wasn’t aware Chey was of any interest to the Royal Family,” he grunted, suspicious. A sigh.

“His father was a loyal General of mine. I entrusted his family with an important document- it was simple to assume that he would follow in your footsteps from the word my spies sent me. His father informed me the document was missing the same day he left.” Jeong Jeong scowled- this was why he very rarely let too many ex-high-ups join his resistance group. Never mind his ties to the White Lotus: politics was even more annoying than twelve-year-old airbenders with the patience of a rabbiroo. He had known that the ex-Colonel Chey had belonged to a noble family, one that had been close to Fire Lord Azulon but had thought nothing of it. Chey was a follower, it had seemed unlikely he would have deliberately been embroiled in anything as complicated as this.

However, he wouldn’t put that same faith in General Shen.

“If he hands this document over, will you leave my camp?” Jeong Jeong asked. He wanted nothing to do with whatever this was. He had his mission for the White Lotus and he wasn’t going to fail General Iroh, a man he trusted far more than this one. A near silent _tsk_ followed this demand, but there was no legendary fire to blast him into an ashy smear on the forest floor, so he assumed he had been allowed that small consideration.

“Yes.” Jeong Jeong nodded and had Chey called for. An hour later, and the late Fire Lord Azulon was on his way, off to Agni knew where with a document sealed with the Royal Emblem tucked carefully into a bag.

* * *

Hakoda had never been happier when his son had been dropped off by a giant fluffy extinct creature with a bubbly airbender on its back. That happiness soon faded only a day later when a wizened old man turned up in their camp, asking after the boy who had arrived with the Avatar. He didn’t seem like much- well into his nineties, back cowed with age and dressed in greens and browns of an Earth Kingdom travelling merchant, with a carefully crafted story of having lost his caravan and family along with it. He even had a worn knarled piece of wood that acted as a walking stick. But there was a fierce look in those easily discernible Fire Nation golden eyes.

“And what exactly do you want with my son?” Hakoda asked doubtfully, motioning for Bato to find him but kept at a safe distance until they knew what this stranger wanted.

“I am looking for my son and grandson, lost to me on the road. I am hoping that he may have been spotted by one travelling with the only hope to this world,” the man said, tone believable but something still felt off to him.

“What’s your name? And that of your son’s?” Hakoda asked.

“I am Azul, of the old Pohuai coloney. My son’s name is Mushi and my grandson is Lee. We were forced to move out when that awful stronghold was erected,” the old man stated, a tone of disgust entering his voice when he mentioned the Pohuai Stronghold. It was a plausible story- not all Fire Nation colonists were particularly happy with their treatment by their supposed countrymen. Ostracised both inside and outside of the Fire Nation, they often made for troublesome groups, usually the most attacked on the roads by rebel Earth Kingdom militias. But Hakoda wasn’t buying it. Unfortunately, Bato was no longer able to keep Sokka out of the way.

“Hey, Dad, Bato said- whoa you’re really old!” Sokka blurted out, stumbling to a stop next to him and Hakoda almost smacked his palm to his forehead. His son was smart, but also without tact. The man, luckily, seemed more amused than insulted.

“I am a hundred years old,” he agreed, although not humbly. “And you are a friend of the Avatar’s?”

“Oh, yeah!” Sokka agreed blithely and Hakoda swallowed the feeling of dread at the sight of the delighted spark in the man’s eyes. Clearly Sokka had missed that the man was _Fire Nation_ and saw only the disguise. “You actually just missed him-“

“It is not the Avatar I wish to speak to,” Azul interrupted and Sokka blinked, mouth still hanging open. “I was hoping you could help me. You see I am looking for my son and grandson and had heard you had run into them.” Sokka blinked again and Hakoda frowned. What did that mean? How did he know that?

“Er… well, Aang kind of helps all refugees,” Sokka said, deducing the fact that this man had fallen on hard times at least and thankfully now sounding uncertain. “So, I might not know them by name.”

“I have pictures,” the man intoned. “Unfortunately, they are a little out of date by about three years.” There was genuine sadness in his tone. Sokka, brightened a little though.

“Oh, well, I’m sure I’ll be able to recognise them! I’m good with faces.” He glanced at Hakoda and he nodded, knowing there was no getting out of this now. Azul reached into his bag and plucked out two pieces of well folded paper- proper quality paper too, as was the artwork depicting a young boy of thirteen years dressed in full Fire Nation armour and a noble collar. _They must have been the councillers running the coloney!_ Hakoda’s brain shrieked. However, the boy’s hair was not up in the traditional topknot, but rather some form of tail, not unlike the Water Tribe Wolf’s-Tail. The man on the next sheet of paper however, turned this dubious meeting into a nightmare. The moment the Dragon of the West’s face appeared, Sokka recoiled, almost dropping the first portrait.

“That’s-!” Sokka didn’t seem able to get the words out. Hakoda’s hand fell to his machete, the other on Sokka’s shoulder, ready to throw his to safety, or out of the way or- something.

“Who are you really?” Hakoda growled, noting with pride how the other warriors were already preparing for a fight. Azul gave him a deadly smirk and suddenly stood up straight, truly showing _how much_ of his image had been a ruse.

“I am Lord Azulon of the Fire Nation. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t drop the only portrait I have of my grandson.” He was eyeing Sokka with disapproval, those talon-like hands shifting ever so slightly in agitation. “And I believe we have much to discuss.”

“Like what?” Sokka squeaked.

“Where you last saw Zuko.” Different name than the one previously given but this man was dangerous and they just didn’t have the capacity to fight a member of the _Fire Nation Royal Family_ in their camp. One wave of his hand and they would probably all be ash on the ground. Hakoda ground his teeth, frustrated.

“If you are General Iroh’s father, how are you not ruling, _Fire Lord_?” Hakoda hissed, still ready for battle. Azulon made a noise of contempt.

“Previous Fire Lord,” the man corrected. “Ozai overstepped his boundaries, more-so since I left him to dig his own hole. And now he has dragged his daughter down with him.” For the father of the current Fire Lord, he sounded less than impressed about having to clean up his son’s messes.

“And you want to find Zuko _why_? I thought he was banished?” Sokka asked, clearly speaking before engaging his brain. Azulon’s face twisted into a scowl, so ferocious that Hakoda wondered how they were not all smears at his feet.

“One struck from the line of succession has very little power to banish the Fire Lord. Which Ozai would know, had he bothered to read my will rather than forge a more… convenient one,” Azulon stated, somewhat casually. “As I said, he has overstepped. Many times.” Sokka really was staring now and even Hakoda had to stop his own mouth from falling open. He had seen the recent wanted posters, the damage done to the boy’s face… the stories from Sokka. And this man had named _him_ as Fire Lord.

“You made an eleven year old boy Fire Lord?” Hakoda stated, unsure if it was a question or a statement.

“Had the antidote failed, yes. With his uncle as Regent.” Sokka turned to stare at his father who shrugged.

“News travels fast that there was a new Fire Lord five years ago… wait did you say antidote?” Hakoda broke off, his brain catching up with what had just been said. Azulon raised one bushy white eyebrow, looking annoyed.

“Yes.” No elaboration and Hakoda hid his shudder. Fire Nation politics had suddenly become a lot deadlier than he had previously thought. And the thought that this man had just admitted that not only had he thought the most suitable person for the job after him was an eleven-year-old… Hakoda frowned.

“I thought your son was first in line for the throne?” he asked. It made sense that Ozai had written his brother out of the line of succession if he had attempted _poison_ but for the man himself to have passed Iroh over… it didn’t make much sense. Azulon huffed, eyes raised to the sky.

“Iroh wrote to me, before the official retreat from Ba Sing Se, at this very beach in fact. After Lu Ten’s most tragic death, he no longer wanted the throne and that he would be going on a spiritual journey. I wrote him a letter knowing of the precarious position we were all in, but since I have been unable to track down my poor daughter-in-law, I have to admit that that letter may also have been lost.” _Or never received_ was the unspoken words between them all. If Ozai were willing to kill his father, it was no stretch to imagine that he would have any correspondence to his brother stolen and destroyed. Hakoda nudged Sokka- the sooner this mess was behind them, the better.

“Go on, Sokka. It would appear we have our answer on who will pick up the slack of Ozai’s mistakes.” Azulon gave him a glare, the likes of which made Hakoda glad they would most likely never see each other again. But it was true- he would rather have a hot-headed teenager on the throne, than a psychopath. Sokka looked at him a moment, wide-eyed, but then shrugged.

“Er… I don’t really know how helpful it will be though. The last time we saw Zuko, Crazy Blue Fire was trying to kill us on the outskirts of the Si Wong Desert,” Sokka said, jumping at the displeased growl Azulon let out. “Katara wanted to help when she shot Iroh down, but Zuko attacked us. I don’t know where they are now.” Azulon seemed less than happy at that information, lip curled.

“What were they dressed in? Their state? I don’t care how old the trail, this is the most recent news I have of them,” he asked, voice level but Hakoda could hear the fear behind it. The fear of a father. It was… strange to equate that to this stiff, deadly old man. Sokka swallowed, thinking.

“Um… well, they were kinda dirty and Zuko looked like he’d lost some weight. They were dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing and had clearly been on the road a while- Zuko arrived on an ostrich horse and I honestly don’t know where Iroh came from. He just kinda… appeared.” Azulon nodded his thanks, although he still didn’t look happy. “Er, Aang might know more…” Sokka trailed off when the former Fire Lord shook his head.

“Considering my father wiped out his race, I think it prudent that I not be here when he returns,” Azulon stated and Sokka made an odd choking noise.

“Sozin was-!”

“My father lived to a hundred and two. Yes,” Azulon stated blandly, “he lasted another thirty-two years after Roku’s death.” Hakoda raised an eyebrow. Interesting. And a little disturbing considering this man’s age- if that much was true, he would have become Fire Lord at the age of twenty. No wonder there had been genuine grief amongst some of the older Fire Nation generals- they knew no one else to lead them during the majority of the war. “If that is all you know, I shall be on my way. No need for us to create a mess.”

Hakoda didn’t relax until the man had disappeared from view. That was, until he realised he was heading right towards Ba Sing Se.

* * *

The opening of the Jasmine Dragon had gone off without a hitch and Zuko found himself genuinely happy for what felt like the first time in a long time. With the decision to just accept what had happened to him and making the decision that he was not going to let banishment destroy him, he felt more at ease and open to new experiences than ever before. Best of all, Uncle was happy and smiling again after the anniversary. He had had to beg Pao for that day off for his Uncle, spent hours for the weeks leading up to it, allowing his uncle to teach him the ‘delicate art of tea-brewing’ after work, in the hopes that they wouldn’t go under the one day his uncle wasn’t there. Thankfully, his new skills had been passable enough that Pao didn’t regret that day off and had been more lenient the month later when the anniversary of Lu Ten’s death came up. All Zuko had to do was mention his uncle had lost his son, and Pao’s eyes had softened and he’d been sent right back into the kitchen. It had been… gratifying knowing that somehow, despite his miserly approach to everything, Pao had a softer side. And that he was happy to let them have time off- the next day Zuko was given a day off to his surprise for ‘all his hard work during such a tough time’.

Perhaps he ought to have mentioned that it had been five years not… so recently.

Zuko actually found himself quietly humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him at night as he swept the front porch. For the first time since that terrible night, five years ago, it didn’t hurt so bad to think of her, to wonder if she was alive and out there somewhere or had been killed and left to rot in a ditch somewhere back in the Fire Nation. Instead of thinking about being woken in the middle of the night, he found himself thinking instead of those warm summer nights on Ember Island, being rocked to sleep by this very same lullaby.

What he wasn’t expecting was a reedy old voice to add lyrics to a song he had _thought_ had only been loud enough to be heard at the porch.

“ _Hush, my baby, hush,_

_How lovely the sun shines in the sky._

_Sleep, my baby, sleep,_

_As Agni watches us this morning._

_Hush, my baby, hush,_

_Look how the stars twinkle in the sky._

_Sleep, my baby, sleep,_

_The moon watches over us this night.”_

Zuko blinked, cheeks flushing red to have been caught singing a children’s rhyme in the middle of a busy city. He couldn’t see the stranger’s face- his reed hat was pulled low over his face, helped by the fact that the man was so old he was stooped over from a crooked back. Long white hair, braided in the traditional Earth Kingdom style, created a long plait down his back. The only tip that this man was more than he seemed was the long talon-like fingers, complete with long nails associated with nobility. Zuko was amazed that he hadn’t broken any.

“May I help you sir?” Zuko asked uncertainly. “Unfortunately, we’re closed now,” he added quickly, in case he wanted to come inside. There was a short laugh.

“So I hear.” There was something familiar about the voice that emerged from under the hat, but Zuko couldn’t place it. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that song. Not since I left the Fire Nation.” Zuko swallowed the blind terror that wanted to rise-up. They had only just recently shaken off the skulking Dai Li from the Lower Ring. Then again, this man _had_ just admitted to also being from the Fire Nation but if he looked up, he would surely recognise his face. So, Zuko stayed silent, unsure how to respond to that comment. The silence stretched on and Zuko shifted uncomfortably. What did this man want from them?

“Was there anything you wanted?” Zuko asked eventually, still confused as to what was going on. Silence and then-

“You don’t remember me?” There was a note of sadness in the man’s voice and Zuko swallowed back his nerves. He had been a prince once upon a time. This shouldn’t be so terrifying. The last time he had been this afraid, he had been facing down his father in an Agni Kai. Or… The happy feeling was suddenly long gone.

“ _Onry_ _ō_?” Zuko whispered. “I… Mother… I didn’t…” He didn’t know what to say. What did one say to the ghost of their murdered grandfather for _his_ life? He might not _look_ like a traditional _y_ _ūrei_ but that wasn’t to say that he wasn’t one. There were tales of _onry_ _ō_ appearing normal right up until they killed you too. And it was _his fault_ that Grandfather was dead. There was a short chuckle as the ghost looked up, revealing features that Zuko hadn’t seen in five years. Strangely, he didn’t appear angry at all.

“Not tonight, grandson,” the ghost said. “Now, are you going to invite me inside or shall we do this in the street for all to see?” Zuko wordlessly stepped aside, allowing this man with his grandfather’s face to shuffle up the steps and enter the shop. He hadn’t thought Fire Lord Azulon knew any of the songs his mother had sung- she had claimed they were generally local to her childhood home. It was quite possibly the most shocking part about this whole…situation.

Uncle was still cleaning up the kitchen and the ghost stood up straighter now that they were out of the sight of strangers. Zuko knew a disguise when he saw one and cursed himself for letting his guard down just this once. Trust his luck to get them found out the one time he was actually _happy_. Unsure, where to go from here, Zuko somehow fumbled out some words and got his supposed grandfather sat in their most comfortable booth and then tired very hard _not_ to run for his uncle. Iroh, too, was humming happily and blinked in surprised when Zuko almost crashed his way into the kitchen, looking as if he had just taken three steps backwards from the progress that he had _finally_ instilled in the boy.

“Lee?” he inquired and, when that didn’t seem to work, “Zuko? Are you alright?” Zuko’s mouth worked for a good minute before he shook his head and just pointed out into the service area. Grateful for the small window that allowed him to see the dining hall, he peeked out to see the ghost of a man long gone. He was simply thankful he was not holding anything at the moment. _No wonder Zuko is so off balance. This is…_ Five years. It had been five years for Zuko, nearly eight for him, since they had last seen this man. Iroh had been sad that he had missed his father’s final moments and no amount of coaxing would get Zuko to tell him how he died. _Passed away in his sleep_ was all he had been told by anyone he asked, but Zuko had been far too jumpy when he returned for that to be completely true. Of course, to jump up so far in line for the throne was a shock, but his nephew was persistent and rose to every challenge thrown his way. The twitchy, uptight and suspicious boy he returned to was something different to just a change in position. He had thought that that boy had disappeared when Iroh returned and actually paid enough attention to begin tutoring Zuko _properly_ , however he had made a vengeful return on the moment of banishment.

But now was not the moment to be freaking out himself. His nephew needed him, and he needed to know how this would fit in with his own new plans. Taking a deep breath and pulling on old habits of a general, he pushed the interal turmoil away and placed a bracing hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“I believe we shall need some Oolong,” he said clamly and Zuko threw him a wild look, face pale, but nodded, already reaching for the teapot. Within a few short moments, they had the tea brewing and Zuko had placed a few leftover fruit tarts on a serving plate. Neat, perfectly placed but he could see his nephew’s internal fretting that it wasn’t good _enough_ , despite the fact that they were not in the Fire Nation palace and Azulon was no longer Fire Lord.

And then, it was time to face the dragon. Pasting a smile on his face, Iroh picked up the teapot and walked into the dining hall, Zuko following with the treats and cups.

“Father! This is… a surprise!” Iroh stated, stumbling a little over the wording. Azulon looked rather different in Earth Kingdom green. Less intimidating, despite his general aura, and somehow more human. He was still watching them like a hawk, but gratefully accepted the tea, sipping carefully, a look of content settling over his features for only a moment. Iroh never forgot someone’s favourite tea.

“A surprise indeed and one not meant to occur,” Azulon replied after tasting the pot first. The only indication of surprise Iroh gave was a blink but Zuko somehow only got paler, a near imperceptible shake in his hands as he held his own cup, not even tasting the tea. He looked like he was about to be sick. “I sent a reply to your request, although I suspect your brother had the messenger meet an unfortunate fate.” Iroh blinked again. His father had accepted his reasons? That was… new. Azulon was not one for retreat.

“I never did receive any letters,” Iroh mused out loud, watching Azulon carefully as he took another sip. The man just merely nodded, sniffing in dissatisfaction.

“A shame. It would have made this easier to explain. However,” Azulon turned to the satchel at his side, pulling out a slightly rumpled scroll, sealed with the black wax denoting a royal decree and a seal Iroh had not seen in many years. Azulon’s personal sigil. “This may clear up some… misconceptions.” Iroh took the scroll, placing his teacup on the table and carefully breaking the wax. The scroll was thicker than he was expecting, revealing several different papers all rolled up into one. Glancing down, Iroh felt the breath catch in his throat.

_Scribed here, by the hand of the Royal Sage Hitomu, is the Last Will and Testament of Fire Lord Azulon, son of Sozin and Wei Wen. All decrees are to be followed as orders direct from…_

Scanning further down, confused, Iroh read through several decrees in surprise.

_I hereby decree that the army retreat from Ba Sing Se. The loss of life is too great for validation…_

_I hereby decree, in light of the death of Lu Ten, Son of Iroh and Nemira, that Prince Zuko be named Crown Prince behind Iroh, Son of Azulon and Ilah and that Ozai, Son of Azulon and Ilah, be struck from the line of succession…_

_I hereby decree, as per Iroh’s request, that…_ Iroh froze, staring at that last decree, blinking rapidly. This… this changed many things. It managed to simultaneously wreck and move up many of his carefully laid plans. Slowly, he passed the Will to Zuko and picked up his teacup once more, inhaling the calming fumes. For the first time, he wished that they had something stronger.

“I was told your Will was read at your funeral,” Iroh said carefully, one eye still on Zuko as he scanned through the document as well, waiting. It was only a matter of time and for once, Iroh did not know how his nephew would react. It… changed many things about the past and Iroh felt the return of the simmering anger he had towards his brother that he had been resolutely ignoring for three years.

“A fake,” Azulon confirmed. “Considering I was neither present, nor in the sarcophagus and had already sent the original away, it would be rather difficult for that to have been _my_ Will.” Zuko made a strangled noise, marking the moment he had found _that_ passage. Terrified golden eyes snapped up, glancing between them both and then, almost in slow motion, Zuko stood, swaying only a little, laying the Will carefully on the table.

“I…” Iroh wasn’t sure if Zuko was breathing or hyperventilating. His chest barely seemed to be moving. “I have to… to…” A half-choked noise left his mouth and then, suddenly, he was gone. Not even out the door either, just gone, through the window, up and gone. Iroh stared sadly at the spot his nephew had just been while Azulon made an interested noise.

“That explains why the servants kept telling me he was on the roof,” his father muttered into his tea and Iroh took a steadying breath, slowly, praying to stay calm. The decree jumped out at him again, the last of a long list and clearly tacked on with the rest of the decrees at the end.

_I hereby decree that on my death, I name Zuko, Son of Ursa and Ozai, as Fire Lord. If the time of my passing occurs before he comes of age, I place Iroh, Son of Azulon and Ilah, as Regent and if he is unavailable, Ursa, Daughter of Jinzuk and Rina, until such a time as he is ready to take control of the Fire Nation._

By Azulon’s own hand, his nephew should have been on the throne for the past five years.

* * *

Zuko couldn’t stop running. His breath wasn’t filling his lungs enough and there was a scream trapped in the back of his throat, threating to rip through his vocal cords. He had already passed one startled Dai Li, away and back down into the streets, unsure of where he was going anyhow. What did it matter when his life had just been turned upside down once _again_? His grandfather alive. His father banished from the line of succession. Himself as… He choked back a sob and tried to run faster, but even _his_ stamina had to give up sometime. He very nearly collapsed outside of one of the many fancy houses found in the Upper Ring, probably one he wasn’t even meant to be around but what did he care?

_Agni, my luck is rotten_ he found himself deliriously thinking, staring up at the stars. For a moment, he wished that he just didn’t know, that he could go back to that blissful ignorance from not even half an hour ago. But there would be no forgetting. _Father tried to kill you_. It was an admission he’d never allowed himself before. Now, there was no getting away from the cold hard truth he had spent three years running from. _He must have known about the Will_. Had Azula? She had seemed pretty smug when Father had been crowned, but Zuko supposed that if she _had_ he wouldn’t have had the chance to mess up in the War Chamber.

He wasn’t sure which was worse right now: that his father had tried to kill him or that his mother had tried to kill the man that removed Ozai from power. Either way, he couldn’t face that just yet. There would be no returning home tonight, or at least not anytime soon. But he would go back. He had to- Uncle was there and Uncle hadn’t known any more than he had. He wondered what they were talking about.

Zuko jumped when the door opened and a short figure appeared, grumpy.

“Hey, are you dying out there?” a girl’s gruff voice shouted. Zuko blinked, turning from his awkward, sprawled position on the floor to get a better look at her. Short, young, only twelve or so and dressed in green. Black bangs fell in front of milky, pale eyes, showing that the girl was blind, although he was also willing to bet, from her bare feet, an earthbender. “If you do, I’m not clearing up!”

“Toph!” came a painfully too familiar shout, appalled, and Zuko shot to his feet. Oh no, not here, not _now_. He had just agreed with himself not to hunt him down and the spirits just dumped him on his _doorstep_? Had they not played enough havoc on him tonight? Orange robes jumped up behind her and Zuko found himself face to face with wide grey eyes and the familiar visage of the Avatar. Before he could go though, the girl- Toph apparently and most likely the Avatar’s earthbending teacher- butted in again.

“Hey, you were that guy with Uncle! You must be his nephew!” she stated and Zuko just stared dumbly at her, suddenly too tired to process all of this. Uncle _had_ mentioned something about meeting someone on the road while he had been… travelling. Zuko hadn’t really been paying too much attention at the time- in his defence it had been on the boat here with that stupid idiot with the ridiculous wheat straw. The Avatar was also staring at his teacher, allowing the group’s resident idiot to join them at the door. He somehow took in Zuko’s appearance, blinked, and then opened his mouth.

“Your grandfather found you then?” There was an odd squeak in his voice, and he was eyeing the rooftops where the curious-once-startled Dai Li was situated. There were three more surrounding the place he had stopped. Zuko just nodded silently, wondering when _Sokka_ of all people had met with Fire Lord Azulon. _Just Lord now_ his brain helpfully provided and Zuko twitched, annoyed. “Um… why don’t you come inside?” Zuko wasn’t the only one to stare at him and Sokka just shrugged, a silent _I’ll explain in a minute, too many ears_ hanging in the air. Figuring this would be better than resisting, Zuko just stepped obediently inside, taking note of all the exits as he went. Always good to know where the best get-away exits were.

The Avatar’s house was… spartan. Oh, it was lavish as all houses of the rich and noble were, but there was nothing personal to the place. No added touches that made the place _theirs_ \- everything was still decorated as a guest house for important dignitaries staying in Ba Sing Se. It made sense: the Avatar and his group weren’t exactly carrying any extra stuff considering they were constantly on the move. He had just thought that, if one thought about it, the amount of time they had been here ought to have brought at least _some_ junk that they had accumulated. Gifts from nobles, pandering from the crowds… where did they keep all that stuff or did the airbender just give it away? He had assumed that the supposed saviour of the world would have been showered with attention by now. But maybe that was the point- the attention they had gotten wasn’t good.

He sat gingerly at the table, closest to the window so that if anything went wrong he was at least close to an exit. Sokka plopped down opposite him and the tiny earthbender sat herself next to him. The Avatar skittishly sat down next to Sokka. It had to be the most awkward table he had sat at since the last time he had sat at dinner with his father and grandfather.

“We’re not gonna kill you, you know,” Toph piped up from next to him, her hand carefully placed on the floor between them. Zuko just shrugged, still unsure of how to answer, his head too busy with the revelations the night had already brought. But it was… calming to just sit away from the mess that was waiting for him back home at the Jasmine Dragon. The silence dragged on before Sokka awkwardly coughed and shifted uncertainly.

“I guess you’re wondering how, err, I met your grandfather.” It seemed that Sokka must have spotted the Dai Li considering he wasn’t using names. “He said his name was Azul?” Zuko just nodded silently- considering he had been ‘dead’ for five years, a pseudonym would have been needed along with a back-up story. “Well, when I was meeting with Dad, he was sort of already there and, um, he was looking for you and your… uncle.” Zuko wasn’t sure what to make of the pause but there wasn’t exactly much he could do about it now.

“He said,” Zuko said softly, staring down at the table.

“Did he…” Sokka trailed off as if wondering how to phrase the question and Zuko looked up sharply, glaring. How did this boy know? How could he have known before him? Why would Azulon have…? _He was with his father. Chief of the Southern Water Tribes. Telling an enemy that the person they’re fighting has to claim to the throne is a sure-fire way of spreading rumours without giving yourself away._ It was hardly as if people were going to believe some Water Tribe savage that the previous Fire Lord was still alive. Zuko swallowed back his anger and tried not to scrunch into himself. He couldn’t afford to show weakness here, not to these people.

“Yeah, he showed me the Will.” Zuko couldn’t quite keep all of the bitterness and terror out of his voice. How was he supposed to be Fire Lord? Even after two years of actual training, he was still the screw-up, the weak-link of their family. Why had Azulon placed him as heir, even all those years ago when he had had _no_ potential? _None to Father_ his mind whispered and he shoved that traitorous thought down immediately. No need for wishful thinking right now. Aang was looking confused, while Toph’s eyes had gone wide.

“Wait, your telling me your grandfather is still _alive_?” she asked, amazed.

“Yes.” _I don’t know how though_. He didn’t say that part though. Had he faked his death? But then, why was Mother gone? And why… why had it all seemed to final when she left? Aang blinked and Toph shrugged.

“It’s in the Beifong family’s interest to know who’s running the place,” she stated. Ah, so she knew too then. Their four shadows were still out there, listening.  “I thought he died in his sleep?” It was aimed at hm but Sokka twitched.

“Um… he kinda mentioned something about poison?” the Water Tribesman said and Zuko flinched. Of course, it would have been poison. His father wouldn’t exactly have been able to explain away physical wounds to the guards. But then again, there hadn’t been a body to begin with, so Zuko wasn’t sure how he had got around that. And considering his mother’s knowledge of botany… it wasn’t exactly difficult to guess where he had gotten the recipe from. Sokka appeared to notice his turmoil as he quickly added, “He had an antidote though!”

“Huh?” Thankfully the Avatar was just as confused as the others. Toph was frowning in disapproval, having worked it out and Zuko just felt cold at the implications. _He knew. He knew Father would try to kill him, to kill_ me _…_ The nausea returned in full force and Zuko swallowed the reflex to gag. It had seemed so impossible that anyone could second guess Ozai or Azula that this new information just put everything into an even worse light than it had before. “What do you mean?”

“It _means_ Grandpa knew the attack was coming,” Toph near hissed. “And prepared accordingly. So, I’m guessing our friend overseas is currently sat there illegally.” Zuko blinked, turning to look at her properly. Blind, but competent through earthbending, clothes plain but made of a higher quality material. Hands soft, no callouses despite working with earth…

“You’re a noble,” Zuko stated numbly. She had mentioned the Beifong family, it was true, but that could have just meant she was a servant there. However… “You’re Lao Beifong’s daughter.” Toph just gave him a cheeky grin in response as Sokka stared.

“How’d you…?”

“If you’re travelling the world, you always know your merchants,” Zuko said firmly. “Even the Earth Kingdom ones.” Sokka just continued to stare incomprehensibly while the Avatar just stared at all of them, clearly out of his comfort zone.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Toph asked. Zuko shrugged again.

“I can’t… I don’t know,” he admitted quietly, glancing out of the window. “But I should… I should go back. I left Uncle alone with… with him.” He was stuttering and rambling he knew, and cursed himself for it. Toph, however, didn’t seem to care.

“Cool! I’d love to see Uncle again!” she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Zuko blinked.

“You’re blind.”

“Your point?” Toph asked, a note of aggravation in her tone.

“How are you going to _see_ him?”

“Well, Toph’s pretty good at seeing things actually,” Sokka intoned animatedly. “She even liked my drawings of Appa!” Zuko found himself floundering wondering what on earth _that_ meant.

“How does any amount of earthbending allow you to see what’s on paper?” he asked, bewildered. Toph grinned, mischievous.

“It doesn’t.”

For the first time that evening, Zuko felt his mouth curl up in the semblance of a smile.


	2. Part II

_General Shen had been demoted the moment that Azulon was dead. In fact, the moment the document had been placed in his hands, he had conveniently announced his retirement, leaving the army to his son and the supposedly disgraced General Iroh. And watched the young prince from the sidelines with beady old eyes._

_Ozai never noticed that the tutors to the new Crown Prince had changed. He was forever focused on his prodigy of a daughter, witch that she was. It left a gaping hole in his security, one that Shen gratefully took advantage of for all the time allowed. He was nothing more than an old, retired General who followed Iroh’s philosophies. What damage could he do, other than destroy the prince’s burgeoning career? Unfortunately, his loyalty to Azulon caused a rift between himself and Iroh, the man’s taste for war having died with his son. No invitations to tea were accepted and, a year after Shen and the others had taken control of the prince’s tutelage, Iroh changed them again._

_And then that damned Agni Kai had happened._

_Sabotaged unwittingly by one brother and attempted murder by another. They had all the proof they needed to dethrone Ozai but were lacking the most crucial piece. Iroh, spirits damn the man, had smuggled the child out in the night along with the banishment order. Before Shen could even unveil the Will, the Fire Lord was gone and Ozai began to suspect that his court was not entirely loyal to him. Jeong Jeong left as soon as the news reached his ears, no doubt by his old friend Iroh and many other officers, including General Senchi, had been summarily banished. New yes men were brought in and Shen quietly retreated, keeping his head low during Ozai’s purges, smuggling the Will out with his hapless son Chey who idolised Jeong Jeong._

_Now, three years later, something seemed to have gone right. A hawk landed on the sill as he took his afternoon tea, the symbol having been unseen for five years. For the first time, the old General smiled, sipping his tea as he read the missive._

_The Fire Lord had been found and was of an age. It was finally time to move._

* * *

Iroh watched his father over his tea. It had been near an hour since Zuko had left and all Azulon had done was drink tea and place the documents away once again. The ghost that had stalked the void between himself and his nephew, a truth that Zuko never spoke of, now turned out to be a lie. He wasn’t sure what his nephew had been expecting, what it was that had occurred between Azulon and Ursa that night, but the Will was not it. By Agni, it was not what _he_ had been expecting! He had thought he knew all of his father’s plots.

Apparently, he hadn’t known him as well as he had thought.

“Why Zuko?” Iroh asked into the silence. True, his own plan had Zuko on the throne, but that was after some time away from the Fire Nation, after seeing what the war had done. The Avatar had thrown a slight wrench in that plan, mildly rectified by Zhao’s approbation of their crew but this tore through all of them. It was rare that Iroh was outfoxed, but his father was certainly one of those capable. “He was just a child.”

“Would you rather I chose Azula?” Azulon asked with some derision. He shook his head into his tea. “That fool girl thinks that they are both so clever, that she lives up to _my_ name.” The sneer was hidden by the cup but Iroh knew it was there.

“No, not Azula,” Iroh agreed. “I did not think you would accept my abdication.”

“I gathered when you did not return. That was foolish.” Iroh winced at the reprimand. “As foolish as Ozai. As was stealing the boy away in the night. Three years I had to track you, three years of stress I could have done without. Healthy I may be, but I am still _old_.”

“Ozai would have killed him,” Iroh argued. “If not he, then Azula.”

“Do you think I had naught but vipers at Court?” Azulon snapped and Iroh flinched again, looking down shamefully. Truthfully, he had barely known any of the councillors, spending much of his time on campaign and, after losing Lu Ten, he trusted those at Court very little. “My allies would have protected the boy. Idiotic as that Agni Kai had been, it was the proof we finally needed to bring out the Will properly and then he was _gone_. And Ozai went on a rampage since he suspected most of them to try a coup and place you on the throne. He is not completely stupid.” No, Ozai was many things but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that any attempt to outright kill Zuko would cause problems, the Agni Kai just gave him a reasonable excuse to do so. However, Zuko had not fought, had showed respect and that excuse flew out the window.

When the riots began, Iroh had taken it as the right time to spirit Zuko to safety. Hindsight showed that that may have been a mistake.

“I was not to know of your plans,” Iroh griped, feeling once again like a new recruit being talked down on.

“Had you spoken to General Shen you would have,” Azulon sniffed, taking another sip of tea. _Shen?_ Iroh thought, thinking hard. He had a vague recollection of the man persistently inviting him to his manor for tea, an invitation Iroh had taken for an attempt on his life. Discovering that many of Zuko’s tutors were new, recommended by the newly retired General had only compounded that fear and he had quickly replaced the lot of them. That, too, was a mistake. _It would seem I still have a lot to learn about my own father_ he mused to himself. _And perhaps… Ursa as well_.

They returned to silence for another long moment, Iroh pondering on his father’s sharp words. Had he been wrong? Was Azulon not the warmonger he had thought him? The reason Iroh had avoided many of his compatriots was due to their loyalty to his father and his ideals. Ideals which had continued Sozin’s war. _Did he choose Zuko because he was young and impressionable?_ It was a horrifying thought. Could Azulon be capable of such a thing? The man had killed hundreds, perhaps even thousands of people in war, but never visiting dignitaries. Never with the use of family, only those who volunteered.

“I wasn’t going to use him,” Azulon stated suddenly, gaze sharp.

“Your ideals and mine differ a great deal.”

“Not as much as you think.” Azulon’s voice was a whip, lashing out harsh and cruel in the tense atmosphere. “The war is destroying our nation just as much as the rest of the world. Besides… Zuko is my grandson, my heir. Do you think that I would hurt him so?” And there, Iroh caught something he had never expected in his father’s gaze. _Hurt_. A deep sadness that his own son could think so little of him, there and gone in but a moment. He took a sip of his own tea, mulling that over, swallowing heavily. _It would seem I have made a mess of this as well_. It had been a long time since he had done that.

The door suddenly banged open and, there on the threshold, stood Zuko and a familiar small figure in green. Behind them, more familiar children including one sprightly child in orange. _This is a surprise._ It appeared the spirits had it in for them. Zuko’s expression said that he was still considering running, no doubt sensing the tension in the room. Azulon made no reaction except to twitch a single eyebrow.

“I hear arguing,” Toph stated brightly into the silence their arrival had wrought. She cracked fingers together. “Who needs a boulder thrown at them?”

“Interesting company you keep,” Azulon said in way of a reply. “While I appreciate your defence of my grandson, it is not required.” Toph wrinkled her nose, looking at little put out at the thought of no resistance.

“Well, he’s here,” Sokka said, waving his hands awkwardly. “Returned safe and sound. Please don’t attack us?” Zuko made no move to enter. _Why won’t he…?_ Realisation hit Iroh like a komodo-rhino. _He knows we’ve been arguing. And the only people he’s seen do that is…_

“Of course not. It is perfectly safe to enter. There will be _no deaths_ in my teashop, if you please,” he said delicately, watching as his nephew took a single, tentative step over the threshold, still staring at Azulon. His father merely shifted slightly, a silent invitation and Zuko, pale as a ghost, took it, staring anywhere but at his grandfather. The others sat awkwardly round the table, a small gathering of the least likely people.

“So, you’re…?” Aang started, grey eyes wide and Iroh winced. Of all the topics to start on, that was not the best.

“Yes,” Azulon agreed. “Although I was born the year the Air Nomads were decimated. You would be the first airbender I have met.” The little Avatar shrank backwards, face wary.

“Have you got more tea?” Toph asked brightly, ignoring her friend’s fright.

“Ah yes, Jasmine with a touch of ginger,” Iroh replied cheerfully, glad to return to something familiar. It would do wonders to ease the tension some.

“Yes!” That seemed to help Aang relax. Enough so that Iroh took notice of the curious absence of one of their members.

“And where is your sister?” Iroh asked Sokka amiably, keeping the topic off track for now. It was the wrong thing to ask. Immediately, the three children stiffened again, looking between each other warily. Only Toph looked as if she wanted to include them.

“None of your business!” Sokka stated harshly, frowning. He then yelped as, Iroh assumed, the little earthbender kicked him under the table.

“She stayed here, at the palace,” Toph answered for him. “Aang had some freaky spirit vision of her hurt though, so we all came back to help. We just happened to run into Sparky on the way.” _Danger at the Palace_ Iroh thought grimly. This did not bode well.

“We have had an invitation to the Palace, to make tea for the Earth King,” he shared carefully, noting Zuko stiffen further somehow. There was a tension between grandfather and grandson that he just could not fathom out. _In good time. We have wrecked enough plans tonight._ But perhaps just one more.

“Did this vision of yours offer anything of interest?” Azulon interjected, eyes narrowed. “A palace is a large place.” Aang blinked and nodded, wary and still for once rather than fluttering around.

“She was… chained up somewhere. Someone had imprisoned her! It was underground I think, lots of green rocks…” he trailed off, quailing under his father’s stare.

“It sounds like a trap.” Iroh jumped slightly, surprised at Zuko’s interruption. His nephew had regained some colour, focused now rather than… _Terrified, I think. And heartsick_.

“But why would anyone chain up my sister?” Sokka asked, defensive. “Long Feng’s in prison and Suki just arrived-“

“And, pray tell, _who_ is Suki?” Azulon snapped. Iroh could have bashed his head against a wall. This wasn’t an exercise and they were just _children,_ not soldiers. His father ought to have some patience.

“Oh, she’s a Kyoshi Warrior!” Aang answered brightly. “They fight with these-“

“I know how they fight.” Aang flinched and became quiet once again. “They are far from home, if the Kyoshi Warriors are truly here. From this knowledge, however, I think _not_.” Zuko stiffened, swallowing.

“Azula.” It was barely a whisper, but Iroh heard it anyway.

“We do not know that,” Iroh admonished sternly but Azulon looked thoughtful.

“It does sound like something that wretched girl would come up with. And if you only disposed the leader and not gained the Dai Li’s loyalty, it would be but child’s play to worm one’s way into the power vacuum you so conveniently left.” Sokka gaped openly at the previous Fire Lord like he had grown two heads.

“I- But- There’s no _way_ she’d defeat Suki!” Sokka sputtered. “ _You_ couldn’t beat them!” Zuko scowled, suddenly looking far more like the angry boy he had sailed with for three years than he had in the past few months.

“I wasn’t _trying,_ and I _did_. But I wasn’t trying to hurt them, I just wanted-“ he cut himself off, breathing deeply. “Azula is nothing like me. She’s a prodigy and she just doesn’t care who gets hurt.” Sokka looked like he wasn’t buying it but Azulon nodded.

“She is Ozai’s little pet project. Sabotage and subterfuge were always his speciality. Something it appears he passed onto you _both_.” Zuko flushed, ducking his head and Iroh raised an eyebrow. _How did he find out about Pohuei Stronghold?_ He noted that even the Avatar shrank back at that. “Infiltration is not her strength but, had they been sponsored by say, _the Avatar’s_ _strategist_ , one would not look closely enough to notice.” This time it was Sokka’s turn to flinch.

“If Azula has the Dai Li, Ba Sing Se is lost,” Zuko said quietly. “If she knows we’re here…”

“It has been a while since I joined the field,” Azulon noted mildly. “If she thinks me rusty however, it would be a pleasure to prove her wrong.” He was giving Zuko a considering look, but there was a gentleness there too, a warmth Iroh had thought long lost. _It seems Ursa managed to unearth the humanity in him_. One more ace up their sleeve would be any boon. Toph was looking impressed, while Sokka was alarmed.

“Oh yeah, she won’t know what hit her!” Toph exclaimed, looking excited. “When do we start?”

“When we have a plan. Now, do you have any allies not in the Palace?” Now there was a question Iroh would be happy to answer.

* * *

Hakoda stared as the bison landed, wondering which spirits hated him. He had thought he had seen the last of the ex-Fire Lord, but here he was, clinging to the bare back of the air-bison alongside the Dragon of the West and… _That was no accident_. Bato’s scars were scattered, ropey, uncoordinated. The scar on the Fire Nation prince was different. Deliberate. It brought to mind Azulon’s comment that Ozai had _overstepped_. He shuddered internally, eyeing the small group, raising an eyebrow as the prince helped a tiny girl in green off the bison. She flopped to the ground immediately, crowing at how good the ground was, despite it being sand. _Must be Aang’s earthbending teacher_ he decided.

“Lord Azulon,” Hakoda greeted stiffly. “I see you found your grandson.” The boy’s face was blank, unreadable but his eyes were wary. _The eyes of a soldier_.

“Of course. Your son has something to discuss with you,” the ancient lord said, a sneer in his voice and Sokka shrank under that gaze. _Something’s wrong. Where’s Katara? That was why they left, to save her._ He had a bad feeling about all of this, not helped by the now _three_ members of the enemy sat right in the heart of their camp. And now that the old man was not even bothering to pretend frailty, it was terrifying. _The once leader of the Fire Nation, the Dragon of the West and the prince who has chased my children across the world._ Hardly easy opponents.

“What happened?” Hakoda asked, walking far enough so that not even the keenest ears could hear them. “Where is your sister?”

“She’s still at the Palace. We, er… think she might be _under_ it actually, but that’s not the worst.” His son looked oddly sheepish, guilt seeping throughout his frame. “I… Before we left Ba Sing Se to meet you, the guards said that the Kyoshi Warriors had arrived, and they are friends of ours but… We never went to check.” A chill ran down Hakoda’s back. Something told him the people who had arrived were not allies. “Zuko… he thinks it’s his sister.” _The lightening Princess_. He had heard the stories. Horrifying tales of an ice-cold young woman with a vicious smile and a tendency to have men twice her size running in fear. Rumours of burnt or missing bodies.

“Ba Sing Se is lost,” he whispered and Sokka flinched. He gathered his son up in his arms, holding him close. “You didn’t know, Sokka. It is dishonourable even in the Fire Nation to deceive people so, but there are many monsters among them. The Lightening Princess is just one more.” Sokka shuddered and curled into the embrace, clinging to the small piece of comfort he could give. He trusted Sokka to do his best, but his son was not a warrior, not yet. And, by the sounds of it, had grown a little too overconfident in his and his friends’ abilities. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the Prince staring, an odd expression on his face. Before he could fathom that, the prince turned away, speaking instead with Bato who was keeping a beady eye on him. “Now, what crazy plan do you have to get Katara back?” This time, Sokka gave him a grin, launching into an elaborate explanation of a plan just crazy enough it might work.

That Azulon had clearly added to this plan only made him slightly wary.

* * *

His Uncle and Grandfather were plotting something, Zuko just _knew_. Returning to the Jasmine Dragon had been somewhat terrifying, made worse by the constant instinct to _run_ , as far away as possible from the fight that had clearly occurred just before they had arrived. But Toph had been a solid wall, determined to meet with the legendary commander of battles such as Gar Sei or the wars for the Hu Sin provinces, even the defence of the original Yu Dao colony on the shores on the Earth Kingdom. That she had a liking for Uncle helped.

He was certain she knew he had been hiding his shaking hands in clenched fists.

He still hadn’t said anything yet. It was always there though, knowing at the back of his mind. _Poison_. His mother had always had an unparalleled knowledge of plants, something that she had partially handed down to her son, pointing out which plants were poisonous in the palace grounds, which ones were antidotes and which were good for healing. He had always thought it just another of her hobbies, something she wanted to share with her children, a curious interest and nothing more. Not until his grandfather’s supposed death, had it occurred to him it might be something more. _Did she know? Did Mother think he would attempt to poison me after she was gone?_ He didn’t know half the plants in the Earth Kingdom of course, not everything that grew in the Fire Nation royal palace could be found outside the Fire Nation itself, but he did recognise a few. _She never taught Azula_. He shoved that thought back, unwilling to think too hard about his sister.

_I don’t want to kill her_. Not an option the Water Tribes would give him.

He turned away from the warm embrace father and son were sharing, swallowing back the pain. His own father would never do such a thing. He was more like to punish than comfort if Zuko had dared mess up badly enough to cause the downfall of an entire _Nation_. Especially if that nation were an ally. He just happened to have the worst luck. Instead he had a grandfather who had willingly given him a throne at eleven without informing him and an Uncle who had apparently been plotting the _exact same thing_ for nearly as long. He wasn’t sure which of them he was angrier with.

“If she kills her, we will have retribution,” the warrior beside him stated stiffly, blue eyes hard. Zuko had noted the burn scars on his arm and remembered a healer many weeks ago. _The Fire Nation has hurt you_. He shook off the whisper, refusing to cry. That was a mistake he would make up for later.

“Azula won’t kill her yet,” he answered instead. “She’ll wait until you’re right there, just within reach. And _then_ she’ll kill her.” _Better to have live bait than dead_. The man stared at him askance, horrified.

“She’s a little girl.”

“She’s Father’s favourite. Always has been.” He turned away, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Now was not the time to get distracted by the old hurt. He had a duty to keep, for his people and his family. Monster his sister might be, but the Fire Nation would never forgive the murder of a Princess on foreign soil. They were still chafing about Lu Ten’s murder, five years later. It didn’t matter that the man who had done so would be dealt with by Azula- it was the principle of the matter. “You’ll have a similar problem if you kill Azula.” Blue eyes narrowed at that but Zuko turned away. It wouldn’t do to let his family plot around him.

This time, he would be included in any plans involving himself.

“And how much damage would have been done to the world, if we relied on your _dreams_?” Azulon was saying and Zuko cringed. _They’re arguing again._ He shoved down the urge to flee. He had done that once today already; he wouldn’t do so again. They couldn’t afford it.

“Not dreams, a vision,” Uncle was arguing, but Zuko could tell that his grandfather wasn’t buying it. “Sozin’s comet-“

“I _know_ when Sozin’s Comet is coming,” Azulon snapped. “And I know what Ozai will do should he still be sat on that throne when it comes. Believe what you will: I know my sons well. _Both_ of you.” Zuko winced but stepped forwards to where they could see him, Water Tribe warrior in tow.

“We don’t have time to argue,” Zuko interjected warily, unsure of where he stood. But his grandfather hadn’t brought Mother up yet- he would cross that bridge when they came to it. “I believe the Chief wants his daughter back intact.”

“What do you mean intact?” He winced, turning to find the Chief behind him, idiot in tow. At least Sokka was looking somewhat horrified by that thought.

“Azula won’t have killed her yet. She needs her for bait but once you arrive… that won’t last for long.” He would know. It had taken at least three tries before he had learnt to just ignore Azula’s stealing of the turtle-ducks from the Palace gardens. Azulon was frowning, disapproval clear.

“Take the bait away from her, however… She’s relying on the Dai Li to stay loyal to her even after defeating _Long Feng_.” Zuko tried hard not to flinch at that name. It was one thing to sneak into Ba Sing Se, it was another to know you were walking right into the lizard-viper’s lair. _Think about that later. Uncle needs you thinking, not angry._ He wasn’t sure he was capable of anger at the moment, however. They were facing his sister, monster that she was, with the knowledge that she would quite happily murder every single one of them, so long as it gained Father’s approval. “Give them an alternative route, take out her pet chi-blocker and she’ll be powerless.” _Strip her of all assets._ And Azulon liked to say she had inherited nothing from him. Not that Zuko was going to inform his grandfather of that now.

Later. It could wait for later.

“It’s a sound plan but why would you ask us for help?” the Chief asked, suspicious.

“Numbers,” Zuko said quickly, knowing he was the _least_ frightening of the three of them. Maybe, coming from him, it wouldn’t sound so bad. “Ty lee’s one person. Mai can’t chi-bock and is pragmatic enough to cut her losses should their lives be in danger.” Meaning they were relying on Toph not to kill the lot of them. _But then again, Toph is relying on us to keep them away from_ her. It wasn’t the most detailed plan, but Zuko had worked with far less. _Grandfather trained you to work with less. Fall back on that, on what Azula_ doesn’t _know about you._ Piandao and Azulon had had a rocky relationship, but the swordmaster had gladly taken Zuko on, so long as it kept the Fire Lord’s attention away from his dubious ideals. Zuko had always suspected that Piandao _knew_ what he was being trained to do and was prepared to kill him should he be so asked.

_I wouldn’t have done it. But I don’t know if he ever knew that. Somehow... grandfather did._ He wondered if Sokka knew too. So far, the Water Tribe boy had yet to argue against him, which was most disconcerting. _Least strange thing to happen tonight_ he reminded himself.

“So, defeat the chi-blocker. Give the Dai Li reason to turn against Azula. Save Ba Sing Se and Katara,” Hakoda stated dryly, glancing at his son. “Sounds just about crazy enough to work.”

* * *

_That,_ Hakoda thought, watching as the Fire Prince tuck knives conspicuously back into sleeves and Azulon’s amused smirk, _was far too easy._ It should have been harder to wrest the Dai Li from the Lightening Princess, but, apparently, he had underestimated the fear a shadow in the night could cause. Theatre mask discarded, dao placed just so over his back and those small throwing knives now hidden once more, the prince hadn’t even had to bend. It was a rather frightening thought, that he had been worried about Zuko the _least_.

It didn’t comfort him any that the Dragon of the West seemed just as perturbed by this new information.

“The Princess has her locked in the catacombs, below the city,” the Dai Li- supposedly Agent Hui- said, voice shaking only slightly. He gave a soft cough, eyes wary. “Please don’t hurt the king.” Meaning they had yet to get him away from Azula. _As if this wasn’t hard enough_.

“Why would I hurt the Earth King?” Zuko snapped, golden eyes blazing. They had seemed hurt before, now they were insulted. _He cares, at the very least_. It still didn’t add up with what he had just witnessed. _Where did he even come from?_ They had mostly arrived via bison, Bato and the others slipping in disguised as regular guards. No one tried to stop them. It was made to look the image of safe. But the moment Aang had veered away from the throne room, avoiding this girl who could supposedly stop one’s bending, the Dai Li had been upon them.

And then they had just… stopped. Agent Hui must have been the leader, as it was he who gave the order to stand down. A gleaming knife at his throat as three others found themselves tied to the ceiling, gagged.

“You guys really need to start looking with your feet,” Toph said, grinning from ear to ear. Out of all of them, she was the one who seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. He imagined that if the situation were not so serious, if his daughter wasn't trapped here somewhere, she would be outwardly cackling. Sokka looked shocked, Iroh wary and Aang… he wasn’t sure how to describe the expression on the Avatar’s face. Shocked, wary and confused almost all at once. Not surprised by the Prince’s ability but… almost confused as to why it had never been turned against him. _As am I_ he found himself thinking. _Must be one of the Fire Nation Laws of War_.

Odd, that the Prince abided by them, rather than half the army.

“We need to move on,” Hakoda said seriously, ignoring half his thoughts. There would be time to ponder this over later. They had gotten the Dai Li from Azula, wresting control from her almost too easily. Most likely, they had no loyalty to her. From the faint smell of charred flesh in the corridors, he could guess as to why. _She’s alienated them and Zuko has just promised not to harm their king. And he arrived with the Avatar, a known enemy of the Fire Nation._ Now, it would be on to their next target.

The first impression he had of the Earth King and the two supposed allies of Azula, was that they were not what he was expecting. He was expecting waiting warriors, perhaps even specialised soldiers. What he wasn’t expecting was a girl doing a finger-stand, the other say looking bored out of her mind on the steps, sharpening knives under the bemused gaze of a timid young man sat in Earth Kingdom finery and beside the strangest species of bear he had ever seen.

“Oh, hi!” the girl doing the finger-stand said. Zuko had somehow disappeared from sight again, taking his uncle and grandfather with him. The Dai Li, too, had made themselves scarce. For what reason, he wasn’t sure. “It’s good to see you again!” She giggled, flipped over and landed with a bounce right in front of Sokka. “Cutie!”

“Er, I’m kind of involved with Suki,” Sokka said, backing up a step and leaning backwards.

“Who?” she asked, grinning. Hakoda pulled his son back, away from this girl.

“We know you aren’t Kyoshi Warriors,” he said gravely, machete already in hand. The girl blinked, about to move-

A knife whistled from overhead, the other girl shifting quickly out of its way. The Earth King squeaked as Toph moved, lifting earth to entrap the girl before them, presumably the chi-blocker. The girl with the knives flung ones first to where Hakoda assumed the prince had been, then towards them. He had enough intuition to drag the tiny earthbender down with him. _These are children_ he thought, sick at heart. _Children, trained to kill._ When he had first been informed about these two, he had imagined them to be older. Mentors to the Princess, not _friends._ Not girls young enough to be of an age with his daughter.

_Why should I have expected anything differently?_

“This fight is over,” snapped out a girl’s voice. Hakoda lifted his head to find blue flames mere inches from the Earth King’s neck, the young man’s face pale, eyes wide. Princess Azula was younger than Zuko, he had known that. He hadn’t expected the cold beauty of the girl, the eyes devoid of any emotion. It would appear the rumours were true- she was as unfeeling as the lightening she dealt on her enemies.

“Is it truly?” Aubern eyes widened, and something almost like surprise slithered across the girl’s face. Blue fire stuttered for a moment as Azulon stepped out from behind a pillar, face as blank as his granddaughters. “It seems you have been lying again, granddaughter.” This time it was anger that flitted across the girl’s face.

“What lies?” she spat eyes narrowed.

“Did you think I would not know?” Hakoda watched the verbal spar with bated breath, shifting so Toph could get up. They had taken out all avenues from the girl, but she didn’t yet know she was defeated. _She thought she had the upper hand but Zuko made it clear she won’t go down easy._ “Did you think you alone were spying that night?” Azula seemed shocked enough, her grip loosened on the Earth King. The girl with the knives was staring, eyes wide with something, he wasn’t sure. _They don’t know_. It was a cold realisation. _They don’t know Ozai tried to kill him. That she…_

It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. Zuko had been avoiding his grandfather since the moment they landed in the camp. Putting together the small snippets of information Azulon had given them, it painted a picture almost too horrifying to be true. _Ozai tried to poison him but Azulon wasn’t just looking for Zuko and Iroh. He was looking for his daughter-in-law too, meaning that she must be where he got the posion_ from. _And Zuko seems to know this…_ As did Azula it appeared.

“No,” she snapped, tightening her grip. “You can’t be here. You are nothing more than a trick, to deceive me.”

“Are you so sure?” Hakoda tried not to shudder at that sly tone, no doubt used to order the deaths of thousands in the past. “Did you think yourselves so subtle that I, who have avoided many of Ozai’s foolish attempts to kill me, would not see through yet _another_ plot? That your own mother wouldn’t.” Azula stepped back, as if struck, no longer bending. Her face was white as a sheet and this time she did drop the Earth King, allowing Toph to slide him away, to safety. _Not long now. She’s going to self-destruct._ He could see it in the way she stood, the denial written into every line of her face. Her friends, too, looked shocked.

“Azula…?” It was a quiet question from the chi-blocker. Of what, he wasn’t sure.

“But… but it was perfect!” she cried, ignoring her friend. “You were supposed to die! _Zuko_ was…”

“I know.” Hakoda blinked as Zuko too, stepped into sight. “I forgive you.” His tone was far too sad for three such simple words. _He forgives her for…_

Fire flew as Azula shrieked in fury, aubern eyes wide in madness. It was Azulon who bent them away, who defended brother from sister as the rest of them stood frozen in shock, horror… he wasn’t sure. He knew this was supposed be the moment he was to go rescue Katara, to retrieve his daughter from the clutches of the Dai Li. But something kept his feet where he was, watching for what, he didn’t know. He watched as Azula sent wave after wave of fire at her namesake, growing angrier as he refused to go down. Watched as a tear slid down Zuko’s face, holding far more meaning than any person of the enemy should. Winced as the Lightening Princess caved under her grandfather’s superior command of the flames, of her own lies, anger ebbing to wails. Of what, Hakoda was sure he would never know.

And stood by as the Fire Prince fell to his knees, holding up his weeping sister despite the fact that she attacked him with nails sharp as claws. It seemed that he didn’t even feel the deep scratches she made to his face, his arms, whatever exposed skin she could get her hands on.

Try as he might, Hakoda could not look away from the destruction Ozai had wrought on his very family.

* * *

_Shen watched with grim satisfaction as the guards dragged Ozai away. It was rather funny that he had thought only_ he _knew about the chi-blockers. Had he not known his grandfather was the one to found their sect? That Sozin had informed his only surviving son of it? That Azulon had planned for_ Zuko _to join them? This had come from Ozai’s own arrogance and stupidity and it was incredibly satisfying to watch him now suffer for his actions._

_“You will all pay for this!” Ozai growled, limp in the grip of men he had_ thought _were loyal to him._

_“And how, pray tell, will a traitor do that?” Shen asked with a smirk._

_“I am your Fire Lord-“_

_“No, you are merely Ozai, a prince struck from the line of succession for attempted murder of his father and son. You burnt the Fire Lord three years ago.” Ozai’s eyes widened, anger warring with incomprehension in his eyes. It was clear the man couldn’t make the connection between his son and power. “You should thank Iroh when he returns. He is the only reason you have lived this long.” Shen turned away, not bothering to listen to the rest of the drivel leaving the traito’s mouth. He had a Fire Lord to prepare for, his Lord’s return to await and some tutors to bring back to the Palace._

_He was rather irked that he had to prepare the Princess’ rooms as well. Apparently, Fire Lord Zuko had decreed that his sister was to be kept under house arrest, not sent to the Boiling Rock as Shen had dearly wanted. The girl had suggested that the boy be killed. How could he forgive that of her? He most certainly hadn’t. Although, the request for a psychiatrist was rather telling in that regard. Perhaps the girl might be saved from further folly._

_“General Shen,” General Rei greeted. “I take it the Fire Lord is making his way home, finally?”_

_“Of course,” he agreed, falling into step with the other man. Rei had played his cards right to stay in the court, although not so much as to be on Ozai’s closest council. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t hard to take the information Rei and a few servants gave him and put together than man’s plans. “It seems we must also get the ambassador’s rooms ready. He means to make peace with the Avatar.”_

_“Peace?” Rei asked, frowning. “We have not yet won the war.”_

_“Did you read the reports from the North?” Shen asked sharply. “It has been a hundred years and all we have done is lose our ideals. It may be time to set Sozin’s decrees aside.” It wasn’t entirely what he agreed with, but peace made more sense than further death. Prince Lu Ten’s loss had been bad enough, along with all the others in the wake of the Siege of Ba Sing Se. What had occurred at the North Pole- that had been a massacre. There was no other word for it. Rei winced, glancing down, ashamed._

_“Perhaps.”_

_“Lord Azulon used to say, it can sometimes take a child’s wisdom to see the right path,” Shen mused, remembering. It had been during the riots at Yu Dao, when some rebels had tried to separate earth- and firebenders from each other, regardless of family. And a single child’s declaration that they were members of the_ Fire Nation _, colonists or not, and that they ought to be protecting them. It had brought the council that said child wasn’t meant to be in to a standstill, right up until Azulon had started to laugh. “Our Fire Lord has always looked out for our people as a whole, no matter where they have ended up. He will ensure our people’s safety from the wrath of the other Nations.” And it would be great. The South Pole had been decimated, the Earth Kingdom slowly falling into greater poverty as its kings took less and less care of their people outside of the main cities and the Avatar was the last Air Nomad. The last airbender._

_“If you say so.” Rei was not looking convinced but acquiesced. That was all he needed for now. Shen trusted Lord Azulon and Lord Azulon had faith in his grandson._

_It would appear that this was the start of a new age. And it might even be a good one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my headcanon continues, of what Zuko was trained for, before becoming Crown Prince. Azulon and Azula are more similar than we like to think, after all she had to get the cunning from somewhere. Whether either is willing to admit it... less likely. Ozai, however, is way more fun to play around with. Because the show doesn't bother to go into too much detail about him, I like to think he ignored Zuko the moment he discovered Azula was a prodigy. The comics just build on this assumption. It's not exactly as if he's all that aware how good Zuko is with swords and, considering he makes no move to defend himself when Zuko pulls them on him during the eclipse, he more than likely has no experience with them either.
> 
> As for Azula's breakdown... I know it doesn't have the build up that the show did, but she's just seen the man she thought was dead and discovered that, not only are all her plans now torn to shreds, but her brother knew about them. And doesn't care. That's the sad part about their relationship. When they work together, they are a terrifying duo. But when they're apart... Zuko still doesn't try to kill her. Even holding her over a cliff, he doesn't let her go and it's more an outlet of frustration. He never means to let her die. Azula on the other hand, doesn't. She outright wants what Zuko has- to be the next in line for the throne. To have all of Ozai's attention, without realising that that's not a good thing. And it's tragic watching her realise what having Ozai's full attention means throughout the last few episodes.
> 
> As for why Toph never traps Ty Lee in their original encounter... I have yet to figure out. Or why Ty Lee went after Sokka rather than the earthbender who was quite capable of squishing them both if she wasn't, say, twelve and had never actively tried to kill anyone before. Grim outlook, I know, but Toph is still a somewhat sheltered child, and her only other encounters with fights have been Earth Rumbles where no one was supposedly trying to kill you. She's good, but she's still only twelve. Just as Aang can't bear the thought of killing anyone, I don't think Toph can either. Oh, she'll do it to protect those she loves, but she won't be happy about it.
> 
> Grim thoughts aside, I hope this is an acceptable ending and my apologies that you had to wait so long for it to come out! Dissertation got in the way XD

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me, or is it weird that no one checks to see if the Will is forged? They literally say that it is 'as per Azulon's final request' that Ozai takes the throne but considering the timing and the upheaval of not only Azulon's death, but the future Fire Lady's disappearance, you would have thought someone might have gone "This seems fishy." It's very convenient for Ozai that this never happens- and so this fic was born.
> 
>  
> 
> In the Search, it's shown that Ursa was very knowledgeable about botany considering we can safely assume that, outside of theatre acting, she was most likely being trained to take over the floristry business her mother owns. This makes it curious to me why she would ever make this skill known to her husband who very clearly wants to kill her son and be Fire Lord- especially since Ozai never put two and two together. So the idea that both she would have gone to Azulon prior to this, and that Ozai had tried, supposedly secretly, to assassinate Azulon before isn't so outlandish to me. And Azulon knew Ursa's background, since he was the one to find them, and would probably have guessed that Ursa could have poisoned them all any time she wished and most likely had some plan in place to punish her if this came around. So poison, not a very viable option to me for Azulon to have gone out, but makes the most sense here.
> 
> On Azulon's age, canonically, yes he was 95 when he died, meaning he was born the same year Aang got himself frozen in an iceberg. Which is kinda... weird, if you think that Sozin was then canonically 82 when Azulon was born. Good to know. i did think about changing the ages, but then decided that there was no getting around it- Aang has no knowledge that we know of) about Azulon so he can't be born before Aang disappears, but both Sozin and Roku were old by the time he was born. So, might as well just go for the canonical ages.
> 
>  
> 
> As for Azulon's actions towards Zuko... well, we never really get an opinion from him on either of his grandchildren. The most we see of him, contextually about them, is him sending them away in the farce of an 'interview' that Ozai gives to make his case to be Fire Lord. We know he was a feirce believer in the war, considering the list of battles at his funeral, but characteristically we know next to nothing about him, which is fine for both the show and comics- we don't really need a personality for him in that sense- so you can argue either way about how he felt about his grandchildren. Since I've written him as having some knowledge about Ozai's lust for power, I leaned towards the more apathetic portrayel of him. Also, making Zuko next in line for the throne even at that point makes the most political sense- out of the three other candidates, Iroh doesn't want the throne (and has already given it up in this story), Ozai is a power hungry manianc and Azula's portrayel in both the comics and flashback on the show already point to her psychopathic tendancies. Zuko is literally the most stable and sane choice at the time, along with Iroh when he returns and Ursa. So this appointment would have nothing to do with power and more to do with 'how to keep the Fire Nation running'.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhow, that's enough of my rambling and I hope you liked it! See you in part 2 when I get that up!


End file.
